


Many Moments Vanish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Scowling, the Sewer King wandered the barren streets.





	Many Moments Vanish

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Scowling, the Sewer King wandered the barren streets. His children never returned from obtaining lots and lots of pretties for him. He remembered remaining near a sick pet alligator and worrying about it earlier. Moments with the alligator were vanishing. The alligator was going to perish. Tears with one scowl. 

 

THE END


End file.
